spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Splinter Remade
The Splinter Remade is the third episode for SpongeBob SquarePants Remade. Rate the SpongeBob Remade Episode The Splinter Remade! (1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Plot SpongeBob SquarePants (character) falls in a hole filled with splinters. Transcript *episode starts at the Krusty Krab; SpongeBob counts down the seconds remaining on his watch as Mr. Krabs prepares to unlock the door *SpongeBob: 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, whoa! Open for business! *Squidward: Yeah, whoo. *SpongeBob: Oh, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs, can I do it today? Huh? Can I? Can I do it? *Mr. Krabs: laughs I suppose you can have the honor today, lad. *turns the closed sign to open and laughs and whoops. SpongeBob runs into Krusty Krab kitchen. *SpongeBob: Better get some patties from the freezer. to freezer then trips and falls in a hole. Huh? Where am I? What is this place? bunch of splinters everywhere. Ugh. This place is filled splinters. What can I do?! There is no exit and this place is filled with splinters! I guess I have got to keep walking until I find a exit. down a path while getting poked by splinters Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab. *Squidward: SpongeBob, I need one Krabby Patty. SpongeBob? Is this a dream come true? Is he finally gone from my life? falls from his cheek. Yes! dancing. *Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward! Belay that dancing! Where is our fry cook, SpongeBob? *Squidward: Who knows and better yet, who cares? *Mr. Krabs: Well, we need our frycook so if SpongeBob is not here, who should we get to cook the patties? *Patrick: Hey guys. I’ll have one… uh… *Mr. Krabs: Hmm. Patrick, how would like to work here? *Patrick: Uhhh, okay. *Mr. Krabs: Okay, then, you are working here until SpongeBob comes back. Now, get to the kitchen! *Patrick: Yes, boss! to kitchen. Scene cuts to SpongeBob walking in the hole. SpongeBob is covered in splinters. *SpongeBob: Ow. So many wood chips. There has got to be a way out of here. Just keep walking, SpongeBob. But, I can’t, SpongeBob. Yes you can, SpongeBob. No, I cant, SpongeBob Yes, you… wait you’re right just take a rest. Splinters are on the ground. Ow! Help! growling is heard. Hello? Is somebody there? becomes louder. I’m warning you. gets louder. Stay back! I’m warning you. Uh, I gotta run. and runs. Gets cornered and footsteps are heard. A giant wooden monster comes. Hi, scary monster! I'm SpongeBob! Were you the one growling? *Wood Monster: Silence, mortal being! You shall address me by my proper title, the Splinter King. *SpongeBob: Splinter King? *Splinter King: That’s my name. Don’t wear it out. *SpongeBob: So why were you chasing me? *Splinter King: You have invaded our private sanctuary. *SpongeBob: Who’s our? *Splinter King: Me and the other splinters. We thought we escaped you mortal creatures but looks like we were wrong because you found us and ruined our peaceful life and now, you must be destroyed. to SpongeBob slowly. Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab. *Patrick: This back scratcher is amazing. back with spatula. Turns around and sees mustard. Ooh, mustard! to mustard and falls in hole. Where am I? So many splinters! Ahhh! *SpongeBob: far away Ahhhh! *Patrick: What was that? It sounds like SpongeBob! to where screaming is coming from. Scene cuts to the Splinter King cornering SpongeBob. *SpongeBob: Help! *Splinter King: I’ve got you now! toward SpongeBob then stops. Ow! What the hell, you stupid… looks and sees Patrick punched the Splinter King. *SpongeBob: Patrick! *Patrick: Me! *SpongeBob: Patrick, you saved me. *Patrick: Yeah, I did. SpongeBob. *SpongeBob: Patrick? *Patrick: Yeah? *SpongeBob: We should run. *Patrick: Good Call. and Patrick run screaming. The Splinter King is chasing them. AHHHHHH!!(He runs 5 miles faster than SpongeBob) I'm getting outta here no matter what! (He stacks splinters like stairs and climbs them up the hole) *SpongeBob: Good thinking Patrick! *Patrick: I don't think at all! (they climb up the splinter stairs) *SpongeBob and Patrick: Ow, ow..owowowoow... (They make it to the top when Mr. Krabs walks into the kitchen) *Mr. Krabs: Where are those two barnacle heads?? (SpongeBob and Patrick come out of the hole. Gasps.) *SpongeBob: Hi, Mr. Krabs. *Mr. Krabs: What in tarnation happened to you two?? *SpongeBob: We fell into a hole filled with splinters.,. *Mr. Krabs: Well, you should get back to work scene your out of the hole! *Patrick: Yes, SIR! *Mr. Krabs: Not you, Patrick, your fired. *Patrick: FIRED?? OH BOY! *Mr. Krabs: Alright, time to get back into my- WoaHoh! (Mr. Krabs falls into the hole with splinters) *Splinter King: Are YOU the person responsible for these two?? (He pulls up a picture of Patrick and SpongeBob) *Mr. Krabs: Why, yes. Yes I am. sounds are heard *The episode ends with Mr. Krabs being chased by the Splinter King. *Mr. Krabs: AHHHHHH! Trivia *This episode was comfirmed on ESB Chat. *Four plots for this episode were revealed on ESB chat, one being Patrick Star's burp causing splinters, one being the Krusty Krab being a safety hazard because of splinters, one being Squidward Q. Tentacles getting a splinter so he uses it as a excuse so he doesn't have to come to work and this one, but this one was liked the most so the creators decided to use this one. *Even though this episode is before Oral Report Remade on the episode list and it aired before it, this episode was finished production after it. Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Remade Episodes Category:TV-PG Category:Comedy Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:ElectroElf Category:2015